


Atonement

by TreeofStars



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Episode: s04e02 Six of One, F/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 08:16:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15138953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreeofStars/pseuds/TreeofStars
Summary: Post Six of One.





	Atonement

He came back to find her curled up in his rack. Her eyes were closed, but her uneven breathing signaled that sleep had not taken her. She didn’t open her eyes when she spoke.

“You in for the night?”

He started to nod, then realized she wasn’t looking at him. “Yes,” he whispered.

“Lay with me?”

Her voice was so quiet, he wasn’t sure she’d spoken. But her eyes were open now, and she was watching him. He nodded, and moved to turn the remaining lights off and remove his uniform.

The rack was small enough that they had to touch, even if they preferred not to. And on this night, for the very first time, he wasn’t sure she would have wanted that. But she’d asked him, so he climbed over her and molded himself between her warmth and the bulkhead. She’d held the blanket up for him to slide under; another good sign. He slid his arm around her waist and she pulled his hand under her chin.

Laura was quiet for a moment. Bill felt his eyes grow heavy with sleep until she spoke.

“I don’t like when you drink.”

He bit his lip. “What could he say to her to make it better? Nothing. “I know.”

“I don’t feel so alone anymore. But when you turn to that bottle, I feel like I’m back to standing on my own again.” Her words were a whisper, an indication of how vulnerable she felt speaking them.

His arm pulled her body closer to his; her hand gripped his tighter in response. “We may disagree, but you are never alone, Laura.” He kissed her hair. “Never.”

Her breath caught as her lips grazed his thumb; the tiny kisses she bestowed on him the closest to salvation he’d ever get.


End file.
